In order to realize a large-sized screen display, the display industry has continuously developed various special-shaped display screens, such as irregular-shaped screens having an L corner, an R corner, a U corner or a C corner. At the same time, in order to reduce cost, a Gate on Array (GOA) technology for driving an integrated circuit (IC) is usually used on a panel. For the driving of an irregular-shaped screen, a common approach in related art involves driving simultaneously on both sides, i.e., inputting a same signal simultaneously on left and right sides, to achieve normal display of the areas having the U corner or L corner. However, driving simultaneously on both sides requires a large area for designing the GOA circuit, which makes it difficult to meet the design requirements of a narrow frame.